


html test

by LunaLightEclipse



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLightEclipse/pseuds/LunaLightEclipse
Summary: I’m trying to learn how to use this god damn coding. It’s hard.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

this will have words later


	2. Chapter 2

HOW DOES THIS SHIT WORK

Why aren't the other colours working?  
*Big pout*

WHATS CHANGED???

“This???” I say in confusion.

OH MA GAWD! Fuck yeah

I HAVE WORKED IT OUT! It was the gosh darn speech marks.

Test


End file.
